Drive-Thru
by Wiccacow
Summary: A college-au drabble, involving Psi getting bored and sucking Dualscar off while in a drive-thru line. Psiioniic/Dualscar, College AU. Warnings: Smut, manslash


**Summary:** A college-au drabble, involving Psi getting bored and sucking Dualscar off while in a drive-thru line. Other fics in the AU: Dinner Party, An Armoured Tongue, Under Pressure. As Dinner Party was not written by myself, you can find it on tumblr here: ( post/56686031133/title-dinner-party-pairing-psiion iic)

**Warnings: **Sex-things.

The heat was unforgiving, the line in the drive-thru unforgiveable. Air conditioning was a heaven-send, blasting over the sweat-slicked skin of the two young man, groaning about the strength and frequency of the heat waves.

"This heat has to be some kind of cruel record," the computer science student cohort lisped, smacking his parched lips.

The idiot said that every time, but this time the politics student had to agree. Just not out loud. "Be quiet Psi, talking makes it hotter, and your voice is already hardly bearable."

Just to spite him, Psi gaped his mouth with and made obnoxious sounds in the back of his throat, refusing to cease when prompted, and only stopped with a swift punch to the arm, rings and all. The other merely hissed in pain and stroked his wounded shoulder, granting Dualscar – a terrible nickname, really – the silence he had desired.

In the duration of the exchange, the line ahead of him had not budged. He grumbled under his breath, his stomach repeating the sentiment. Beside him Psi was drumming his nails on the dashboard, tapping out a beat. If the car wasn't absolute rubbish, Dualscar would've turned on the radio to drown out his irritating tapping. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Stop that." He growled through grit teeth.

"But I'm _bored_." Psi whined, smacking his palms rapidly on the dashboard.

"Then read one of the cursed textbooks lying around the car, or play your stupid DS, or just _anything other than tap tap tap tapping on the dashboard."_

The bastard heaved an overdramatic sigh and began to root around, opening and closing books, turning his DS on and then turning it off again. For a few seconds he kept opening and closing the game system, which produced a loud plastic slapping sound and drove Dualscar out of his mind, but thankfully he stopped, taking to pressing his cheek against the glass for its coolness. He almost regretted bringing Psi along, but time would be at an even slower crawl if he was alone. And with upcoming exams he'd been feeling under the weather with anxiety, so company was appreciated.

It was exams he had been thinking about at the moment he felt hands fumbling at his pants. Mind jarring he gaped at Psi, who was struggling with the button. "What are you doing!?" Dualscar hissed quietly, although it wasn't likely the other cars would understand his words even if he shouted them.

"Anything other than tap tap tapping on the dashboard," Psi cooed, getting the button undone, reaching for his prize.

"_This_ was not what I meant when I said that!" Dualscar practically squeaked, which caused his ears to flush, which caused Psi to get that usual smug look on his face.

"The line ain't moving. We could be here for another half hour, two half hours, even. I'll make it quick."

And before Dualscar could utter another protest Psi's head descended, mouth enveloping his currently flaccid member. The warmth was both pleasurable and unpleasant, what with the heatwave. Dualscar dug his nails into the foam of the steering wheel, biting his lip as his eyes followed the other's head. With a gulp and a gasp he felt the blood collecting, his erection forming, turning soft tissue stiff. As he became fuller, engorged, he could feel Psi's piercings pressing into his flesh, the tiny frictions setting his nerves alight like they always did.

Nervously he glanced around at the other cars, seeing if anyone noticed anything odd, if they _could_ notice anything odd, double-checking that the windows were all rolled up. Quickly he became convinced the coast was clear, and with that thought he leaned his head back against the neck-rest, moaning softly as the wet warmth took all of him in. He did his best to keep his eyes open, looking down and watching Psi at work, watching his tongue tip flick over his flushed head, watching his lips kiss and tug at the sensitive and engorged foreskin, but it was impossible to completely eliminate the reflexive need to close his eyes and tilt his head back.

Death gripped at his heart as a car-horn rattled him to the core. Evidentially Psi also nearly suffered cardiac arrest, for he brought his head up sharply and cracked it on the steering wheel. He swore and clutched his injury whilst Dualscar became aware that there was room to scoot the vehicle forward. He stammered soft apologies, both to the drivers who couldn't hear him and to his pain-stricken boyfriend, easing on the gas to bring him right up close to the car in front.

A quick inquiry proved Psi was fine, and soon enough he was back to wrapping his lips around his sensitive head, pushing slowly down his shaft. Dualscar's breath hitched, feeling the tongue piercing graze the side of his member, watching the outer piercings glint in a way that inspired delight in him. He weaved his fingers into Psi's dark hair, not purposefully influencing his speed just yet. With the extra touch he was better able to envision what was happening when his eyes would inevitably close. A tongue darting along his shaft while Psi was giving his neck a rest, a heavy breath cool against the trailing saliva, a light kiss at the base. Psi kept up the teasing sensations even after Dualscar found himself whining for want, a trademark half-laugh coming from the other. Eventually relief sought him, the ridges of Psi's palate on his flesh lighting fires in his loins. All too soon he found himself rocking his hips into that warm sweet mouth, the hand on the other's head urging him to bob faster, deeper.

All too soon he found they had reached the order speaker, and he was not yet done. Too close to done, curses frequent. As much as he did not want to roll down the window and try and moan out an order, the fear of someone getting angry and knocking on his window to see what was causing the holdup was greater. So he wound the window down, biting down on his tongue as Psi swirled his tongue around the base of his shaft. _Holy fuck_.

"Hi, welcome to Betty's Burgers, how may we help you?"

"A-ah, yes, I-I'd like a number 2 combo w-with extra fries, and a-a fish burger p-please." The stammering made him flush harder than he was, but it was better than groaning with pleasure mid-sentence. He was rather close to it. He could feel the heat building, hips thrusting of their own accord at this point. He was going to lose it dear god hurry up cashier lady please if you have any mercy-

"A number 2 combo with extra fries and a side of fishfingers?"

"N-no, no fishfingers, fish burg-AH!"

The woman was no doubt confused. Dualscar prayed it was merely confusion and she didn't catch onto the fact that he had just orgasmed while talking to her. His hand was clamped tight over his mouth as he moaned into it, cum shooting into the back of Psi's throat. Fucking Psi and showing off his deepthroating capabilities _right now of all times!_ He glared at the fucker, who was smirking around his dick. How could he be so smug with a penis in his mouth!?

"Sir?"

He swallowed hard, trying to collect himself. "S-sorry, stubbed my toe. Um, a fish burger, not fish fingers."

Silence, then. "A number 2 combo with extra fries and a fish burger?"

"Correct."

"$11.22, pick up at next window."

"Th-thanks."

Once the window was rolled up Psi began absolutely dying with laugher. Dualscar did _not_ see what was so funny. With a growl he shoved Psi back to his side of the car, doing up his pants, face a deep crimson. He stared straight ahead and tailgated, ignoring Psi's thunderous, mocking joy.

"Would you like extra napkins?" the woman asked as she handed over the food. Dualscar froze. Did she actually understand what had happened at the speaker? Catching wind of Psi suppressing snickers he turned red again, shouted "NO THANK YOU" and sped off.

Psi did not stop laughing the entire way back to the dorm. He laughed so hard he contracted violent hiccups that lead to him wheezing 'kill me' in between fits of laughter. Served him fucking right.


End file.
